When The Tigers Broke Free
by Celestial Senshi
Summary: The Princess of Jupiter is thrown in the middle of an intergalactic plot to overthrow the Moon Kingdom, and this time she's on her own. Rated for language, violence, and a few adult scenes.
1. Introduction: In Which I Ramble About Th...

WHEN THE TIGERS BROKE FREE

A Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Fanfic

written by

Celestial Senshi****

************************************************************************

**Introduction:  In Which I Ramble About Things You Should Know**

Hello, otakus and bored people alike. I've gotten maybe five hours of sleep in three days.  This could get interesting.  That's right, children, the Midnight Run of Celestial Senshi has returned.  Welcome to my insanity.  Be afraid.

I just would like to say that I am on winter vacation, and now have time to write again.  Booyaka!  ::does a little happy dance around the room::  Yeah, pretend you care.  You know you like it.

So, I decided that after signing up for this bloody pen-name, I might as well start publishing some stuff on this site, as opposed to all the other places you might've found me.  Go figure, I'm tired.  This is a Mako-chan fic, because she kicks ass, and I need no other reason than that.  It takes place in the Moon Kingdom, which is one of my favorite settings because (a) it's nifty and (b) nobody can yell at me for messing up the plot line.  There will be some very soft-core hentai, but it's just there to make things interesting. This isn't a lemon (sorry).  There's ::gasp:: actual plot line here, folks.

A few notes I should make about the creative liberties I have taken with this story:

1) I know they never mention what their actual names were in the Moon Kingdom, but writing "The Princess of Jupiter said to the Princess of Mars" over and over could get very tiresome.  Therefore, I'm referring to all of them by their modern-day names just to keep things simple.  If you don't think her name was originally Makoto, fine.  I don't think it was either.  But giving them new names will confuse the hell out of people.

2) They're not going to be in their traditional Sailor fuku.  Yes, I know that we see them in their usual outfits in the Moon Kingdom during a first-season flashback.  Personally, I interpret that as a way for the animators to make us less confused, and make things easier for them.  I think that back in the day, they wore something a bit more…princess-like.  If you don't think so, fine.  Don't flame me, I'm just an innocent writer.

3) Also, just believe for a minute that all the planets and their moons were inhabitable at one time.  The way I see it, the way they are now is the result of the battle between the Moon Kingdom and Earth.  So, no, Minako will not burn up and die of carbon dioxide poisoning when she returns to her home planet.

Speaking of death, here's the usual disclaimer bullshit.  I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon; the oh-so-lovely Takeuchi Naoko does.  No, I don't own her, either.  She lives in Japan where she draws very pretty pictures and gets lots of money for them.  As I have absolutely no money, it's safe to say that I don't own the rights to any insanely successful anime series.  So don't sue me, I have nothing of worth besides my brain anyway.  I'm just borrowing Naoko-sama's characters for a while.  Somehow, I don't think she'll mind.

In typical anime fanfic fashion, I'll probably throw in some Japanese here and there.  I am too irritable to write translations right now, so just deal with it if you don't know what it means.  I'm also listening to my brand-spanking-new Pink Floyd album at the moment (I got "Echoes" for Christmas.  Yeeeeeeeeeeeah!), so if this story gets weird, it's not my fault.  Blame it on the British. J

Holy twitching crack-baby, I need coffee.  Ah well, what's a broke hippie to do?  (Yeah, yeah, like there's another kind of hippie besides a broke one, I know, Avi, as if you have so much freakin' room to talk).  C'est la vie.  See you at the end.  Of the story, that is.

Peace and love –

Celestial Senshi


	2. Combat Games

Chapter One: Combat Games

The sky above Io Castle was a dull green, like the surface of a murky forest pond when the sun hits it right.  It was long after twilight, and the household of the palace and all its residents were buttoning things down for the night.  All except one.  The Fifth Princess of the Solar System, Lady of Io Castle, Royal Guardian of the Heir to the Moon Kingdom, Keeper of the Thunder Storm, and Senshi of Faithfulness, Her Revered Highness Makoto of Jupiter was lying stomach down on the rail of the balcony outside her bedroom in nothing but a thin, flowing nightshirt, absentmindedly striking the nearby mountains with lightning bolts.  

_I hate this, she thought as another hole was made in the side of a mountain, the dust rising like thick smoke.  __Nothing ever happens.  All day long it's talk talk talk, sit around, look pretty, talk some more, talking bloody politics with people I can't stand.  A boulder savagely exploded in the distance.__ Not that I mind the kingdom being at peace; it's nice to have a change from impending death day in and day out.  But by the gods in heaven, would I love to get out of this castle.  I never see any of the other senshi – gods, how I miss them – because they're all stuck doing the same damned thing I am.  _

A lightning bolt hit a tree, which burst into flames.  Makoto smirked amusedly.

"Rough day, love?", a voice like strong sugared coffee asked from behind.  She swung her head around to see General Matsushita Kenji, one of the high officers in the Queen's Army, who was conveniently stationed at the military base on Ganymede.  Makoto had her suspicions that Princess Serenity had had something to do with it, but she said nothing.

Kenji was a tall, well-toned young man of twenty.  His rich chocolate brown eyes rivaled the intensity of his lover's.  He was built like a deer, and moved just as fluidly in battle.  His long inky black hair, usually kept neatly braided back, had been set free, and now hung down in a shoulder-length mane.  He looked a bit more relaxed than his usual tense posture, and Makoto figured he had been out drinking with the boys again.  

As she watched him pull off his boots, she marveled at how anybody could wear their clothes that perfectly. She rolled over on her back, sprawled out like a child, her head hanging over the railing.  _He's just as beautiful upside down.  He's almost ruined my bad mood.  Almost._

"Rough day?  Ha!  You have no idea.  Three new treaties sent over from the Moon that needed the approval of all nine of us, so of course that meant me.  They should know legal jargon on paper makes my head spin.  By the third one, I just looked to see if Ami-chan had signed it, and when I saw she had, I figured it was all right.  Didn't even read the damn thing.  Then I had some idiot from the Bureau for Intergalactic Affairs come and whine about how I never attend any of those bloody conventions between kingdoms that they set up, something about it looking bad on the Moon Kingdom, and then Chancellor Yamamoto, gods, that man is an inept primate.  I'll bet his brain is atrophying with age.  If I have to listen to one more of his damned slimy, sugary sermons, I swear I'm going to – "

The sudden feeling of Kenji's lips pressed against hers made her forget entirely what she was talking about.  After a moment (or several) of their mouths slowly dancing together, he pulled back and looked at her, upside down, with a gaze that said "You're impossible and precocious, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Come to bed, storm-child", he said softly, stroking the length of her face with his fingertips.  Makoto felt her bone structure turn to jelly.

"I'm not tired", she said.  Much of the venom had left her voice, and was replaced with a contentment few people ever heard.

"Do you think I meant for us to go to sleep?"

From the look in his eyes, she knew he hadn't.

Just as suddenly as he had kissed her, Kenji grabbed Makoto, flung her over his shoulder and carried her kicking, giggling body to the huge featherbed.  He tossed her down and fell on top of her, his mouth meeting hers without a second wasted.  Yes, she had been right about the drinking; she could faintly taste sake in his mouth.  Not that she minded in the least.  Their tongues met and wrestled with each other, as if trying to swallow the other one whole.  She ran her fingers through his wild hair and gently pushed his head closer to hers.  Kenji could feel her body press up against his, as if trying to meld together.  While his one hand was caressing her bare leg, the other crept under her nightshirt, slid up her torso, and cupped around one of her firm, lovely breasts.  The sharp hissing sound she made told him this was a good idea. 

_Gods, she is so soft, he thought to himself as she fumbled with his belt buckle.  The first time he had made love to her and felt that incredible softness, he was fearful that he might hurt this precious creature.  But he soon learned otherwise.  Makoto made love the way she engaged in combat: aggressively doing whatever it took to get the job done, and done quickly, yet still managing to have fun._

This was certainly the case here.  Once his belt was undone and his shirt practically ripped open, she wrapped her legs around him tightly and flipped him over on to his back.  Kenji was used to this.  As with everything, Makoto liked to be the one in control, and when she was in one of her moods, she got noticeably more forceful about it.  And as she drew him inside of her, he knew, though she loved him unconditionally, that it had little to do with it now.  This was just the next step up from blowing up rocks with lightning; it was a way to get her anger out.  At least, that was the way it was the first time she made love to him that night.  Through the second and the third, he saw her become more and more subdued, more loving, and by the fourth, she was a veritable kitten.  Makoto came again and again, only to finally collapse against him, her muscles feeling like liquid.  He was rather spent himself, but then again, he was not as lucky as his lover.  Four times for him meant coming four times.  But for Makoto…

She trembled against his now naked body as she felt her orgasm ebb away.  She lay her head on him and listened to his slow, gasping breaths.  A deliriously happy smile crossed her lips as she tiredly closed her eyes.

Kenji could feel her entire body go limp, and he knew she was too tired to move.  Gently, he eased her off of himself and lay her down next to him.  Weakly, she nestled up against him, and he pulled her closer.  The curve of her body fit perfectly into his, like long lost puzzle pieces.  His tanned skin mixed with her pale complexion made a sort of mocha-colored tangle.  Kenji detachedly ran his hand along her sleekly muscular torso.  With his free hand, he pulled up one of the deep emerald silk sheets that had been kicked aside.  He covered them both with it and lay back onto one of the enormous pillows.  The candles had all long since burned out, and the room was pitch black, save for the soft glow of the symbol of Jupiter on Makoto's forehead.  It had shone brightly during the act itself, but now it dimly pulsed and faded like a dying green firefly.

Makoto desperately wanted to tell him she loved him.  But her eyes were already growing heavy with sleep, and the thought of verbal communication was incomprehensible.  She rubbed her cheek against his chest, which was still moist with sweat.

"I know, Mako-chan", he murmured into her sweet smelling hair.  He brushed her forehead with his lips.  "I love you, too".

_How does he do it?_, she thought dazedly as consciousness began to fade.  His arms were so strong and safe.  They were both warriors and were always on guard.  But with him, there was nothing to be afraid of.  She could lie there, naked and vulnerable, with nothing around her but a silk sheet and the sound of his breathing, and feel completely at peace.  She…could…just…fall…

 ***********************************************************************

The next morning, Makoto and Kenji sat at the breakfast table with their chairs touching.  A dozen or so elaborate dishes lay out in front of them, which they lazily nibbled at between kisses.  The serving maids waiting nearby exchanged knowing looks.  They knew full well what was going on between their lady and General Matsushita.  Her Highness had a well-used set of vocal cords, and the palace's stone walls made for excellent acoustics.  Makoto knew what they thought, and couldn't have cared less.  The Princess of Jupiter was not known for being shy.

As she poured herself a cup of coffee, a slim black wildcat with gray stripes and glowing cobalt eyes sauntered into the room.  It was half the size of a young warhorse, and could easily have taken one down.  His name was Orion, and he was a Venusian nightcat.  Princess Minako had given him to Makoto as a birthday present two years back as a kitten.  He'd only been the size of a small child then.

"Oh, neko-chan, come here", Makoto cooed, patting her chair.  She took an empty bowl and filled it with black coffee, setting it on the floor.  Orion walked proudly over, pausing for a moment to snarl at Kenji, and knelt down by his owner, lapping up the coffee.

"Should I be worried that your…uh…pet still doesn't like me after all this time?", Kenji asked, eyeing the cat's dagger-like fangs.

"It's just because you're male and he's feeling a bit territorial."

"For over a year?"

"Well, he doesn't adjust easily.  Besides, if he actually wanted to kill you, he'd go for the neck.  Pretty quick death, you know."

"Well, thanks, that makes me feel a lot better."  He glanced at Orion again.  "Evil cat demon", he muttered.  Makoto kicked him under the table.

The doors swung open and the portalkeeper entered the room.  He bowed deeply and said, "My apologies for disturbing you, Your Highness, but you have unexpected visitors".

"Oh, dammit, this early?  Who is it now?"

"Again, Princess, I had no idea of their coming, they just came through the portal without signaling – "

"Hell, can't they ever leave me alone?"

"Hush, storm-child", Kenji whispered soothingly, stroking her hand.

"Now, that's no way to treat guests!", a familiar voice said from the hallway.  Making an entrance as usual, Princess Haruka of Uranus stepped forward, along with Princess Michiru of Neptune at her side.  Haruka was dressed attractively in a simple navy blue robe, while Michiru wore a more decorative turquoise one.

_How is it they always manage to look so bloody stylish?_, Makoto thought, feeling a bit self-conscious of her plain bathrobe.  But this thought soon gave way to overwhelming excitement to see her friends.  She jumped up, vaulted over the table in a most princess-like manner, and ran to them, arms open wide.

"Haruka-chan!  Michiru-chan!  Oh, Gods, how good to see you!  You have no idea how bored I've been here".  Kenji raised an eyebrow, but took no offense.  "What brings you to Io?  I'm sorry I'm not dressed up a bit more, you both look so nice, but I just woke up and – oh, I've missed you both so much!"

Haruka grinned and kissed Makoto on the cheek.  Both she and her lover wrapped their ecstatic friend up in their arms.  "You too, Mako-chan.  That's why we're here.  We missed you and your incessant rambling.  And don't worry about how you look.  I like you better this way, anyhow", she said, and winked.

Michiru gave Haruka a look.  "Ruka-chan…", she said warningly.

Makoto chuckled.  "Oh, Michiru, I know she's kidding".

"Yes, but does she know that?"

"Hopefully!  Besides, I'm really not interested."  Makoto smiled at Kenji.

"Ah yes, how are you, Kenji-san!", Haruka shouted to him.  "Haven't seen you since Serenity's masked ball last Spring".

"It's been a while", he said, trying to look congenial.  _Why don't I like her?  It's not because she's with a woman, I could care less about that…_He thought of the wink Haruka had given Makoto.  _It's because of how she talks to Mako-chan.  Gods, Kenji, you're jealous of a woman?  Not only that, but a very taken woman.  Baka.  I need to relax more…I'm acting like the cat…_

"Oh, Gods, where are my manners – "

"You've never had any of those, Mako-chan", Haruka teased.

"Shut up.  I was going to ask you to have breakfast with us…"

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose…", Michiru said.

"Like hell we wouldn't!  What have you got?".  Haruka sat down and took a helping of mushroom omelet as Makoto laughed.  "Oh, Michi, love, don't look at me like that.  If Mako-chan can leap over a table, I can abandon decorum as well".

Michiru sighed, shook her head, looked heavenward, and sat down beside Haruka.  Just as Kenji and Makoto had done, she moved her chair as close as she could to the blond woman beside her.  _She may infuriate me, but gods, I love her.  She smiled to herself and took Haruka's hand in hers._

"Anything for you, Michiru?", Makoto said, taking her seat.

"Well…just a cup of coffee, maybe".

"Cream and sugar?" 

"Please."  Orion strolled over to Michiru and looked up at her.  "Well, good morning, Orion, how are you?"  She scratched him behind the ears, and he lay his giant head in her lap, making a sound that somewhat resembled purring.

"Well, Mako-chan, you're looking pleased with yourself this morning", Haruka said, putting ample amounts of butter and jam on a biscuit.  "Have a good night?"

"Gods, Ruka…", Michiru sighed, trying not to laugh.

Kenji turned bright red and became intently focused on a piece of toast.

Makoto merely raised her eyebrows with a mischievous look, popped a strawberry in her mouth, and, with a rather intense kiss, gave it to Kenji.

"And here I thought you'd been bored", Haruka said with a laugh.

Michiru cleared her throat.  "So, Mako-chan, have you been as busy as we have lately?"

Makoto growled into a raspberry-filled pastry.  "I am so sick of people lobbying for something.  I'm about to ask Setsuna to send me into the next millennium.  I mean, sure, I'll sign your treaty.  Will I read it?  No, I don't care that much, really.  You want money?  Why not, it's not like I need it!  Go ahead, build a trade portal on my planet, be my guest – "

"Chancellor Yamamoto!", Michiru giggled.

"Oh, Gods, did you have to deal with that idiot, too?  My sincerest apologies. I wouldn't wish him on my worst enemy. I believe my personal hell has become listening to him blather on for all eternity."

"What do you think about his whole trade portal idea?  You know, establishing links between not only our planets but other kingdoms as well?"

"I'm not sure.  It sounds all right, I suppose, but I don't want my planet to turn into a sprawl of traders and shops.  And there's something about him…I don't know.  He's too…"

"Fake?"

"Yes.  Everything he says is wonderful and perfect and divine.  There's not a flaw in anything.  He's a hard man to trust."

"Most men are", Haruka said.  "Oh…sorry, Kenji-san."

"Don't mention it".

 ************************************************************************

          Later that day, after Haruka and Michiru had returned to Neptune (they traded off planets often), and Kenji had, after a lengthy goodbye kiss, returned to Ganymede and promised to be back that night, Makoto got ready for battle.  She bathed, dressed, and made her way to the throne room.  It was not physical combat she was preparing for, but political.  

Anyone who entered the throne room at Io Castle knew they were not on their own turf.  This was Her Highness' playground, and she made the rules.  The room was made of the same dark marble the rest of the palace was: cold, hard, and unmoving.  The large windows along the walls let in the weak sunlight that struggled to illuminate the moon of such a far-off planet as Jupiter.  To compensate for the poor light, greenish light-globes hovered around the room, giving the room an eerie, shadowy effect.  The walls were decorated with lavish mosaics depicting the rise of the Moon Kingdom and the Great Family of Jupiter.  In the flickering globe light, you could almost swear the figures were moving.  A long, green velvet carpet led you down the length of the room to the throne itself, which sat atop several high stone steps.  It all made of silver with elaborate carvings in it.  The symbol of Jupiter was carved into the top, and encrusted with emeralds.  Black vases full of white lilies surrounded the throne. It was also flanked by two black shining spheres that constantly were surrounded by writhing ribbons of electricity.  They were lightning orbs, and though they were merely for decoration, they did not leave whoever saw them without a bit of apprehension.  Behind the throne, a few steps higher, there was a marble fountain of Tempest, the maker of thunder, patron goddess of Jupiter.  Streams of water shot up from her outstretched hands, giving the effect of lightning leaping from them.  The water then was caught in a pool, which swirled and reflected the lightning orbs and the light-globes.

This was where the Princess of Jupiter maintained the peace of her planet.  All her impish liveliness dissolved once she took her seat.  She sat gracefully poised, yet it was easy to see that there was nothing demure about this princess.  She wore her finest cloak, which had been made to be elegant, yet unrestricting enough to fight in.  It was black as night, trimmed with green cord, and shimmered like water.  Underneath, she wore a silver armor chest-plate, which was molded around her body as if it were skin.  She wore this over a tight-fitting green tunic that matched her eyes perfectly.  At her waist was a black belt that did well to show off her small waist.  A medium-sized dagger hung from it, though she would never need it in battle.  A black sarong of sorts covered her legs, which showed through the slit up the right side.  Along with this, she wore a pair of dark green leather knee-high boots, and a pair of matching gloves with metal plating.  To complete the outfit, her small silver crown was perched atop her wavy chestnut hair.  It was similar to what she wore in war, except for the crown, and as far as she was concerned, combat did not take place only with weapons and magic.  It was obvious to all who saw her sitting there, authoritative and confident, her eyes flashing fiercely, challenging the truth of every word you said. Orion always sat menacingly by her side, and she would silently stroke his fur as you spoke.  Those who knew her always marveled at the change in her from playful cynic to an intimidating ruler.  

To those who did not know her, she was as terrifying as a storm at sea.  The Princess Makoto of Jupiter was a force to be reckoned with, and you had to be either extremely brave or extremely stupid to clash with her in the throne room at Io.

Makoto knew this well, and delighted in the effect she had on people.  And this day was different than no other.  She sat in the throne, threw her shoulders back, and awaited the portalkeeper to inform her of that day's list of visitors.

_Let the games begin._

************************************************************************

A.N.:  Well, that's that chapter.  Hope you enjoyed it.  Don't worry, it's not going to be all politics.  I hate politics as much as Mako-chan.  There will be plenty of blood and death and skin to go around.  ;)

Hey, it's now the day after I started this fic!  Maybe that's because it's morning now.  Very very morning.  I made numerous references to coffee…did you notice?  Go back and look, it's like a game.

I'll get to work on the next chapter when I roll out of bed in twelve hours or so.  If you want to review, please do.  Tell me what you'd like to see.  Tell me what you don't.  Or just don't write a review to spite me.  It's a free country.

I need to go to bed now.  I'm making less sense than I usually do.  Good night.  


End file.
